Liebe auf Umwegen
by Valhiriel
Summary: Auf Helms Klamm lernt Legolas Valenya,eine Elbin,kennen.Sie verlieben sich,und nach dem Ringkrieg treffen sie sich wieder,aber hat ihre Liebe eine Zukunft?Ich will noch einiges ändern...
1. Prolog

PROLOG  
  
Düsterwald, ein Herbsttag gegen Ende des Dritten Zeitalter Mittelerdes  
  
Es war ein schöner, ruhiger Herbstabend, und Thranduil, der König des Düsterwaldes, stand mit seinem Diener auf dem Balkon, der an sein Schlafgemach angrenzte. Er ließ seinen Blick über das in das schwächer werdende Licht der Sonne getauchte weite Waldland schweifen und seufzte. Der Düsterwald verfinsterte sich in der letzten Zeit immer mehr und niemand wusste warum. Immer mehr finstere Geschöpfe trieben sich in der Gegend herum und es kam öfters zu kleinen Überfällen auf Reisende. Sicher hing es auch mit dem Schatten im Osten zusammen, aber Mordor war trotz allem noch ziemlich weit weg... Thranduil wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn sein Reich selbst den eigenen Bewohnern keinen Schutz mehr geben könnte. Der König wand sich ab und ging bedrückt in seine Gemächer zurück. Er dachte daran, wie der Wald früher einmal war, in seiner Kindheit, als er noch als Grünwald der Große bekannt war und nicht als Düsterwald, bevor der Dunkle Herrscher seinen Sitz in Dol Guldur errichtet hatte. Kein Schatten bedrohte die Bewohner und der Wald war nicht nur von Elben bevölkert, sondern auch von zahlreichen Tierarten.  
  
Thranduil seufzte wieder und ging zur Tür. Auf dem weg zum Speisesaal dachte er über seine Kinder nach. Dorolas, der jüngste der vier, und die Zwillinge Erelas und Finariel, zwei Jahre älter als Dorolas, gaben sich wirklich alle Mühe, ihrem Reich zu helfen. Sie kundschafteten zusammen das gesamte Waldreich aus und suchten nach Hinweisen auf die zunehmende Finsternis im Düsterwald. Ihnen hatten die Elben es zu verdanken, dass sie so oft auf kleinere Angriffe vorbereitet gewesen sein konnten. Finariel war zwar eine Elbin, aber sie stand ihren Brüdern in Sachen Kampfkunst in nichts nach. Sie war sehr aufgeweckt und konnte nie still sitzen. Thranduil wusste sehr wohl, dass es ihr gar nicht gefiel, dass er sie nicht immer mit ihren Brüdern ziehen ließ. Für eine Elbin königlichen Bluts gehörte es sich nach Thranduils Ansicht nicht, Orks zu jagen.  
  
Thranduil nickte einigen entgegenkommenden Elben freundlich zu und wand sich zur Treppe zu seiner Rechten. Er ging ein Stockwerk tiefer und auf den Speisesaal zu.  
  
Legolas, der älteste seiner drei Söhne, war ganz anders als seine Brüder. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, so ließ er nicht mehr davon ab. So war es auch mit dieser Sache mit dem Ring. Eigentlich war er nur nach Bruchtal gereist, um Elrond davon zu berichten, dass diese üble Kreatur namens Gollum entkommen war. Aber als er dann vom Auftrag des Ringträgers hörte, musste er sich ja der Gemeindschaft anschließen... Und nun hatte Thranduil schon viele Monate keine Nachricht von seinem Sohn erhalten. Das musste nicht unbedingt Schlechtes bedeuten, aber Thranduil war mit Recht besorgt. Er kannte ja seinen Sohn!  
  
Der König kam am Saal an und die Wachen öffneten ihm und seinem Diener die Tür. Er trat ein und ging ans Kopfende der langen Tafel. Die anwesenden Gäste erhoben sich und begrüßten ihren König. Thranduil setzte sich und fürs Erste waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr bei seinen Kindern. 


	2. Kapitel 1

KAPITEL 1  
  
Helms Klamm, Rohan  
  
Am späten Morgen nach der Großen Schlacht  
  
Legolas lehnte erschöpft an der Wand. Die Schlacht war vorbei und er beobachtete, wie zahlreiche Verletzte versorgt wurden. Man sagt zwar, Elben seien unerschöpflich, aber nach solch einer Schlacht hätte selbst der stärkste und kühnste Elb nicht mehr viel Kraft. Legolas sah Gimli kommen und richtete sich auf. Er sah wieder eine Chance, seinen Freund ein wenig zu ärgern, und diese Gelegenheit nahm er nur zu gerne wahr. Gimli kam und stellte sich wortlos neben den Elb.  
  
Legolas fragte Gimli scheinheilig: " Lieber Freund, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Der Zwerg jedoch grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass du erschöpft bist, nach dieser Schlacht...aber selbst meine Ohren sind nicht so gut, als dass ich verstehen könnte, was du in deinen Bart hineinmurmelst. Also bitte sprich etwas lauter!" Legolas lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich genau weiß, was du mit dieser Frage beabsichtigt hast. Zwerge sind nicht blöd, das solltest du so langsam wissen!", entgegnete Gimli laut.  
  
Legolas lachte und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Und, wieviele Uruks hast du denn erschlagen?"  
  
" Zweiundvierzig, um genau zu sein." Gimli blickte zu Legolas auf " Und du, wenn ich fragen darf?  
  
"Lass mich mal überlegen... ach was solls, du hast einen mehr als ich. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, mein lieber Freund! Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend!"  
  
Legolas blickte auf und bemerkte einen Elbenkrieger, der zwischen den Menschen irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte. Er lief von einer Gruppe zur nächsten und fragte etwas, aber Legolas verstand nicht, nach was er suchte. Erst als der Krieger bei zwei Männern in der Nähe haltmachte, verstand Legolas ihn.  
  
"Verzeiht, könnt Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo Haldir ist? Nein, er ist kein Mensch, er ist ein Elb aus Lothlórien, wie ich! Oh...habt trotzdem vielen Dank..."  
  
Etwas kam Legolas seltsam an der Stimme vor, der Krieger konnte noch nicht sehr alt sein, denn sie war heller als es für einen Elbenkrieger üblich war.  
  
Der Prinz wurde traurig, wenn er an Haldir dachte. Er blickte zu Gimli und fragte, ob er verstanden hatte, was der Elb gesagt hatte, aber der Zwerg war damit beschäftigt, seine Axt zu inspizieren. "So was... sieh mal, dieser Kratzer..."  
  
Gimli redete noch etwas vor sich hin, aber der Elb hörte nicht weiter zu. Er sah zu dem Krieger hin, der in einiger Entfernung an der Wand zusammengesunken war. Legolas achtete nicht mehr auf Gimli, der ihm unbedingt einen tiefen Kratzer zeigen wollte, der seine Axt verunstaltete, sondern ging langsam zu dem anderen Elb.  
  
Der saß zusammengesunken an der Wand und hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.  
  
"Verzeiht..." , begann Legolas, und der Soldat blickte auf.  
  
Legolas sah, dass auf seinen Wangen unter dem Helm Tränen glitzerten "Kann ich Euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Der Elb aus Lorien wischte sich mit der Hand kurz durch das Gesicht und antwortete leise: "Ich...weiß nicht...ich suche Haldir. Ihr kennt ihn doch sicher, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich, nur...wie soll ich es sagen..." Legolas schaute zu Boden.  
  
Der andere Elb erhob sich rasch und fragte: "Ihr wisst also wo er ist?"  
  
"Also gut..." Der Elbenprinz seufzte und vermied es, dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken, "Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr das jetzt und so erfahren müsst...aber...Haldir ist tot. Er fiel auf der Mauer unter dem Schwert eines Uruk-Hais."  
  
Plötzlich schien alle Kraft aus dem fremden Elb gewichen zu sein. Er sank zu Boden und schluchzte leise.  
  
Legolas hockte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es...es tut mir sehr leid und ich kann Eure Trauer nur allzu gut verstehen. Aber seid versichert, er hat dort, wo auch immer er jetzt ist, keine Schmerzen und es geht ihm gut..."  
  
Der andere Elb blickte mit tränenverschleiertem Gesicht auf und sagte: "Ihr...wisst ja nicht...was...bei den Valar, das kann nicht wahr sein! Ihr beliebt zu scherzen, nicht wahr? Sagt, dass er noch lebt!"  
  
Der Elb stand verzweifelt auf und Legolas erhob sich ebenfalls. Der Krieger konnte die Antwort auf seine Frage buchstäblich von Legolas' Gesicht ablesen, er klammerte sich jedoch an die Hoffnung wie an einen letzten Strohhalm.  
  
Der Prinz legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des anderen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Daraufhin lies der Krieger den seinen sinken und nahm leise schluchzend den Helm ab.  
  
Legolas erstarrte. Es konnte nicht sein, was er sah. Der vermeintlich männliche Elbenkrieger war eine Frau! Sie hatte blaugrüne Augen, die jetzt, von Tränen verschleiert, wahrhaftig wie tiefe Ozeane aussahen und langes, fast weißes Haar, das nach Art der Galadrhim zurückgekämmt und zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochten war. Über ihr fein geschnittenes, blasses Gesicht rann eine einzelne Träne.  
  
Legolas stammelte: "Was...was macht Ihr denn hier? Und wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr bei den Kriegern aus Lothlorien kämpft, als Frau?"  
  
Die Elbin blickte ihn verstört an. Er zweifelte schon daran, ob sie verstanden hatte, was er gefragt hatte, als sie leise antwortete:  
  
"Mein Name ist Valenya, ich bin die Tochter von Valhiriel und Tarenon aus Lothlorien. Mein Vater war gut mit Haldirs Eltern befreundet und...Haldir..." wieder rann eine Träne über ihr Gesicht "...Haldir und ich wuchsen wie Geschwister auf...Ich gehöre zu den Kriegern Lothloriens, eine Ausnahme, weil es eigentlich keiner Frau gestattet ist im Heer der Herrin zu dienen. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, mich im Kampf auszubilden und eiferte Haldir so gut es ging nach und er brachte mir alles bei, was ich wissen musste. Und nun...ich kann es nicht glauben..."  
  
Legolas hörte erstaunt zu, was die Elbe ihm erzählte. Würde sie nicht leibhaftig hier vor ihm stehen, würde er es nicht glauben: eine Frau die in den Krieg zog... nicht, dass er Frauen für unfähig hielt, aber es gab auch bei den Elben gewisse Vorschriften...  
  
Legolas wurde durch ein Zupfen an seinem Umhang aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er immer noch seine Hände auf den Schultern der Elbin liegen hatte. Er nahm sie schnell runter und wandte den Blick. Neben ihm stand Gimli, der ihm stumm bedeutete, sich etwas hinunterzuneigen, damit er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
"Legolas, ich denke, es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Flirten! Und wer ist sie überhaupt?"  
  
Legolas ignorierte Gimli wiedermals und wand sich wieder Valenya zu, deren Interesse der Zwerg sichtlich geweckt hatte.  
  
Sie schaute Gimli noch kurz an, dann fragte sie Legolas ihrerseits: "Nun bitte ich Euch, mir zu sagen, mit wem ich mich unterhalte..."  
  
"Ich bin Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil aus dem Düsterwald. Ich bin mit meinem Gefährten Gimli" er deutete zu dem Zwerg, " dem Weißen Zauberer Gandalf und Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn aus Gondor hier."  
  
Die Elbin schaute ungläubig. "Ihr seid Prinz Legolas? Aber was macht Ihr hier?"  
  
Legolas musste schmunzeln. Diese Reaktion...  
  
"Ich brach mit acht weiteren Gefährten aus Bruchtal auf. Wir begleiteten den Hobbit Frodo, der die große Aufgabe trägt, den Einen Ring zum Schicksalsberg zu bringen. Außer meinen drei jetzigen Begleitern waren noch drei andere Hobbits bei uns und Boromir, Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor."  
  
Legolas beobachtete, wie Valenyas Augen immer größer wurden. Plötzlich holte sie tief Luft...und fiel langsam nach vorne. Legolas konnte sie noch gerade so auffangen und hörte auf Höhe seiner Hüfte Gimlis Stimme:  
  
"Das war wohl alles etwas zu viel für sie..." 


	3. Kapitel 2

KAPITEL 2  
  
Der kühle Abendwind strich sanft durch Legolas' langes Haar. Er stand auf der halb eingestürzten Burgmauer der Festung und schaute hinunter in Richtung Tal, wo genau vor einem Tag die größte Schlacht geherrscht hatte, die er je gesehen hatte. Im Tal war es schon merklich dunkler, doch hier schickte die Sonne ihre letzten Stahlen hin und verwandelte die Felsen rings herum in flüssiges Gold. Legolas bevorzugte es, hier zu stehen als in dem Bett zu liegen, welches man ihm in einem kleinen Raum zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, weil er genau wusste, dass er dort sowieso keine Ruhe finden würde. Er stand lieber hier, sah der Sonne zu, wie sie unterging und dachte über die vergangenen Tage nach, über die Schlacht und all die Toten... Derer waren es viele, und nicht nur Uruks und Menschen, nein, auch viele Elben hatten ihr Leben gelassen. Für das alte Bündnis...Vor allem Haldirs Verlust schmerzte. Wie von allein kamen Legolas' Gedanken zu Valenya. Als Aragorn hörte, dass sie so gut mit Haldir befreundet war, verlangte er von König Theoden, dass man ihr ein eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung stellte und Theoden gewährte es, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn lange mit Valenya geredet und sie hatten erfahren, dass sie vor allem hierher gekommen war, weil sie ihrem Vater Ehre bereiten wollte. Sie war die älteste von drei Töchtern und ihrem Vater gefiel es gar nicht, dass er keinen Sohn hatte. Tarenons Meinung nach waren nur Männer gute Krieger und er war richtiggehend wie vernarrt in Haldir. Deshalb hatte Valenya jahrelang ihre Kampftechnik verbessert, wodurch sie ihren Vater jedoch nicht beeindrucken konnte. Schließlich wurde sie mit Haldirs Hilfe, der ja der Hauptmann der Galadrhim war, in die Wachmannschaft Galadriels aufgenommen. Sie musste hart dafür arbeiten und war unendlich stolz, als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte. Doch Tarenon war noch immer nicht überzeugt...und nun war Val hier und Haldir tot. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst, was ihr Vater mit ihr tun würde, weil sie ohne seine Erlaubnis im Heer mitmarschiert war. Legolas verstand solche Väter nicht. Einerseits wollen sie, dass ihre Kinder ihnen Ehre bringen, andererseits geben sie ihnen gar nicht die Möglichkeit dazu. Dieses Problem kannte er nur zu gut... Er seufzte und seine Gedanken schweiften zu seiner Familie und seinem Zuhause...die Wälder seiner Heimat mit all ihren wundervollen Orten, an denen seine Erinnerungen hingen...Der Prinz konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass er seine Heimat nicht vermisste, aber er konnte es wohl verbergen ( und vor allem bei einem gewissen Zwerg war dies von Nutzen). Doch in manchen Momenten gelang es ihm nicht, das Heimweh zu verdrängen. Legolas hing noch seinen Gedanken nach, als er leise Schritte auf der Treppe etwas weiter rechts vernahm. Er wich etwas nach links in den Schatten der Wand und wartete, wen er erblicken würde. Auf der Treppe erschien Valenyas heller Haarschopf, die Haare fielen nun offen über ihre Schultern. Sie trug ein einfaches hellblaues Kleid, das ihr die Nichte des Königs gegeben hatte. Sie ging langsam, wie in Trance, zu der Mauer und blickte stumm zur untergehenden Sonne. In diesem Licht sahen ihre Haare aus wie Silber. Legolas überlegte, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Ohne Zweifel hatte sie wieder geweint, ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Er sah, wie sie mit einer Hand über ihre Augen strich und dann nach unten sah. Legolas überkam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa...das durfte sie nicht! Mit Entsetzen sah er, wie sie sich auf die Mauer hochzog und hinsetzte. Legolas sprang aus dem Schatten und auf die Elbin zu. Valenya schaute sich erstaunt um und hörte verdutzt, wie Legolas rief: "Bitte, tu das nicht! Es wird alles gut, ich bitte dich, spring nicht!"  
  
Die Elbin blickte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ihr glaubt, ich würde hier runter springen? Nein mein Prinz, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor...Ich sehe nur gerne Sonnenuntergänge, das ist alles."  
  
Legolas atmete auf. "Oh...na dann...Verzeiht...Ich wollte Euch nicht stören."  
  
Er wand sich etwas verlegen der Treppe zu, doch Valenya hielt ihn auf. "Bitte bleibt, es macht doch nichts. Wenn ich wirklich hätte springen wollen, so müsste ich jetzt sehr dankbar sein. Und bitte...bleib doch bei dem Du..."  
  
Legolas lächelte und ging langsam wieder zurück. "Ich finde Sonnenuntergänge auch schön. Deshalb bin ich hier, und weil ich meine Gedanken ordnen musste. Es ist einfach zu viel geschehen in letzter Zeit..." Einige Zeit schwiegen sie beide, schauten zur Sonne und beobachteten, wie rings herum langsam die Nacht einbrach. Schließlich brach Val das Schweigen. "Wo wollt ihr jetzt hin? Ich meine, geht ihr alle wieder getrennte Wege, jeder nach Hause?"  
  
"Nein, ich denke wir werden Gandalf nach Isengard begleiten. Er will unbedingt mit Saruman reden, hat er gesagt...Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was er damit erreichen will. Reitest du zurück nach Lorien?"  
  
"Ja ich werde zurück reiten...Und mich meinem Vater stellen, könnte man sagen...Ich hoffe nur, er lässt noch was von mir übrig!" Sie lachte, doch sie brach gleich wieder ab.  
  
Legolas verstand sie gut. "Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen, mach dir da keine Sorgen...Er ist sicherlich stolz darauf, was du hier getan hast!"  
  
Val zögerte "Ich weiß nicht...Er hat ja schon keine Gemütsregung gezeigt, als ich in die Garde aufgenommen wurde."  
  
"Aber das hier ist doch was völlig anderes, du hast mitgeholfen, ein ganzes Land zu retten! Er kann einfach nicht unberührt davon sein."  
  
"Du hast ja recht...Aber er ist so schwer einzuschätzen. Sogar meine Mutter hat sich oft in ihm getäuscht, und die beiden leben jetzt schon fast zwei Jahrtausende zusammen. Naja, was soll es...davon laufen nützt nichts. Wann brecht ihr auf?"  
  
"Ich schätze, wir bleiben morgen noch hier. Ihr auch, so habe ich gehört, oder?"  
  
"Ja genau. Dann bin ich in vier bis fünf Tagen wieder zu Hause..."  
  
Keiner sprach es aus, aber sie hätten beide gerne noch mehr als zwei Tage miteinander verbracht. Aber die Pflicht rief, und schließlich verabschiedete Val sich fürs erste, weil sie doch sichtlich erschöpft war und sich etwas ausruhen wollte, bevor am Morgen wieder in aller Frühe das hektische Treiben losging. Auch Legolas ging auf sein Zimmer, legte sich aufs Bett und war bald wieder in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag brach gegen Abend hektische Unruhe auf der Burg aus. Die Elben aus Lothlorien machten sich am folgenden Tag noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg und Theoden hatte angeordnet, dass schon ein Teil der Bewohner von Edoras in die Hauptstadt zurückkehren sollte. Somit suchte sich jeder sein Hab und Gut zusammen und besorgte Proviant. Auch die vier Gefährten bereiteten sich für den Aufbruch vor. "Du verflixter Elb! Du könntest mir ruhig helfen anstatt so dumm und dämlich zu lachen!" Gimli stand wütend, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt vor dem großen Regal im Stall. Irgendein blöder Mensch hatte seine Tasche, in der er Proviant mit sich zu tragen pflegte ins oberste Gefach gelegt und er...nun ja, er war eben ein Zwerg, und die sind nicht gerade groß. Aber mehr noch als über diesen Menschen regte er sich über Legolas auf. Dieser stand, sich angestrengt das Lachen verkneifend, neben Gimli und sah zu, wie der Zwerg sich verzweifelt bemühte, seine Tasche vom Regal zu bekommen. Gimli reichte es. Er machte einen schnellen Schritt, holte aus und trat Legolas fest ans Bein.  
  
"Au! Meine Güte Gimli, reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf..." Legolas rieb sich das Bein und als Gimli ihn immer noch so böse anstarrte, bequemte er sich dazu, die Tasche vom Regal zu holen.  
  
"Habt vielen Dank, Eure Hoheit Prinz Legolas Grünblatt" , spottete Gimli, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Stall. Legolas folgte ihm gemächlich.  
  
Er hatte seine Sachen schon zusammengesucht. Es war ja auch nicht schwer, sie hatten sowieso kaum etwas dabei und seine Waffen lagen immer bereit. Er sah Gandalf und Aragorn, die miteinander redend die Treppe vor der Halle herunter kamen und Gimli und er gingen zu ihnen.  
  
"...nicht ewig dort hocken bleiben. Irgendwann wird er schon herauskommen müssen. Ach, hallo die Herren!" Gandalf wandte sich den beiden zu. Gimli, noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, nickte nur kurz und brummte etwas vor sich hin. Aragorn blickte erst zu dem verärgerten Gimli und dann zu Legolas, der amüsiert zu dem Zwerg hinunter schaute. Wie konnte man nur so nachtragend sein wie Zwerge!  
  
Als Aragorn sah, dass der Elb sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht loszulachen fragte er tadelnd: "Legolas, was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht?"  
  
"Ich? Ich habe gar nichts getan! Der Herr Zwerg hat nur nicht auf seine Sachen acht gegeben und...er brauchte Hilfe, sie wieder vom Regal zu bekommen." Aragorn lachte, doch als Gimli ihn auch wütend anschaute, verstummte er.  
  
"Freunde," begann Gandalf "habt ihr alles beisammen? Wir haben morgen keine Zeit mehr, um noch viel zu besorgen"  
  
"Ich bin fertig." ,sagte Legolas und blickte zu Gimli, der ihn jedoch völlig ignorierte.  
  
"Ich habe genügend Proviant eingepackt, dass wir es bis nach Minas Tirith schaffen würden." ergänzte der Zwerg dann doch.  
  
"Gut...dann würde ich sagen, wir ruhen uns heute Nacht noch aus. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir das nächste Mal in einem Bett schlafen können." Gandalf seufzte und sagte zum wohl tausendsten Mal in den letzten Wochen "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Saruman so etwas tun würde..."  
  
Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte ebenfalls zum unzähligsten Mal "Niemand ahnte so etwas. Und doch ist es geschehen, also müssen wir sehen, wie wir damit zurecht kommen. Aber nun kommt, lasst uns essen gehen. Es ist Zeit, und wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal etwas Warmes bekommen..." und ging, gefolgt von seinen Gefährten, die Treppe hinauf in den Großen Saal der Burg, wo man mehrere Tische zu einer langen Tafel zusammengestellt hatte.  
  
Sie nahmen in der Nähe des Kopfendes Platz und warteten. Da es der Tag vor der Abreise der meisten Anwesenden war, gab es ein gemeinsames Mahl. Am Tag zuvor hatte man an einer Seite des Saals ein provisorisches Buffet aufgebaut und jeder konnte sich selbst nehmen was er wollte und sich hinsetzen wo er wollte. Heute jedoch wurden die Speisen von Dienern aufgetragen.  
  
Nach und nach füllte der Raum sich, und die Leute unterhielten sich leise. Legolas betrachtete die Anwesenden. Viele waren verwundet und trugen schmutzige Verbände. Man sah ihnen deutlich die Erschöpfung an. Das heißt, die Menschen sahen erschöpft aus. Den Elben aus Lorien jedoch sah man kein Bisschen der vorhergegangenen Strapazen an. Sie waren zwar auch verwundet, aber es war kein Zeichen von Ermüdung zu erkennen. Legolas hielt unbewusst Ausschau nach Valenya und schließlich sah er sie allein auf den Tisch zukommen. Sie setzte sich gegenüber der vier Gefährten, schien diese aber nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie wirkte etwas abwesend und schaute vor sich auf den Tisch. Die große Tür an der Stirnseite der Halle öffnete sich, und Theoden kam herein, gefolgt von Eomer und Eowyn und drei Wachen. Die Gäste erhoben sich und warteten, bis der König seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Dann setzten sich alle, nur Theoden blieb stehen um eine kurze Rede zu halten.  
  
"Meine lieben Menschen und Elben...und Zwerge" ,begann er, mit einem Seitenblick auf Gimli, " Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich für eure Hilfe bin. Ohne Euch wäre dieses Land nun unter der Herrschaft Sarumans, oder Saurons, dem er dient. Ich entschuldige mich für die unzähligen Verletzten und Toten, die jedes Volk hinnehmen muss. Ich entschuldige mich bei den Angehörigen der Gefallenen. Ich weiß, dass ich tief in Euer aller Schuld stehe und blicke auf zu Euch, die Ihr so tapfer und mutig für dieses Land gekämpft habt. Ich danke Euch allen..." Theoden senkte den Kopf und setzte sich.  
  
Im ganzen Saal herrschte Schweigen. Dann öffnete sich eine kleine Tür an der rechten Seite des Saals. Heraus kamen Diener mit großen Platten voller Essen. Legolas holte erstaunt Luft und warf Aragorn, der neben ihm saß, einen schnellen Blick zu. Dieser dachte das gleiche, und flüsterte leise in Sindarin: "Ich frage mich, wo das ganze Essen her kommt. Man hat in den letzten Tagen wirklich nichts davon gemerkt, dass Theoden so viel Vorrat gelagert hat..." Legolas nickte langsam. Der König war wirklich nicht gerade freigiebig... das heißt, ja, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Essen, das die Leute bekamen, immer frisch war, aber es gab immer nur so viel, dass es gerade für jeden reichte. Unterdessen hatten die Bediensteten begonnen, aus großen Schüsseln Suppe auszuteilen.  
  
[blabla, jetzt gibt's feines Essen...das will ich nicht in aller Ausführlichkeit beschreiben, also  
mache ich mal danach weiter. Das wird aber noch geändert.]  
  
Als ziemlich jeder fertig war, verstummten alle, und Theoden erhob sich wieder. "Am Ende dieses Mahls bleibt mir nur noch eines: Ich wünsche Euch allen eine gute Heimreise und hoffe, dass wir vielleicht noch irgendwann einmal zusammenkommen können. Wie schon zu Anfang gesagt, ich und mein Land stehen tief in Eurer Schuld. Wann immer jemand von Euch Hilfe benötigt, seid versichert, dass er sie auch bekommen wird."  
  
Die Gäste erhoben sich, wie es üblich war, und verneigten sich vor dem König. Der verließ, wieder gefolgt von seinem Neffen und seiner Nichte und den Wachen, die Halle. Legolas seufzte und setzte sich wider hin. Die anderen drei taten es ihm gleich und sie warteten schweigend ab, bis der Saal leerer war. Nach und nach verließen die Gäste einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen die Halle, entweder um sich gleich schlafen zu legen, oder um noch einmal nachzuschauen, ob man auch wirklich alles hatte.  
  
"Unnötig" , dachte Legolas, "sie haben doch nicht viel dabei, und was soll man sich noch unnötig Gedanken machen, wenn es nichts gibt, was man vergessen könnte..."  
  
Als kaum einer mehr anwesend war, standen die übrig gebliebenen Ringgefährten auch auf. Gandalf verabschiedete sich gleich von ihnen, er wollte noch mit Theoden reden.  
  
Die drei anderen gingen langsam in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Gimlis und Aragorns lagen gleich nebeneinander, aber Legolas musste noch ein Stück weiter, ein paar Treppen mehr hinaufsteigen. Er ging durch den engen Gang und musterte wie sooft die kahlen Steinwände. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl hier in dieser Burg. Er war ein Waldelb, der normalerweise nicht in finsteren Gängen umherlief... Legolas achtete nicht richtig darauf, wo er hinlief, und plötzlich prallte er gegen eine Person, die aus einem Seitengang herauskam.  
  
"Oh Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht...ach hallo Valenya!" begann der Elb und erkannte die Elbin, die ihm gegenüberstand und sich die Seite hielt. "Entschuldige, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet...Hast du dir weh getan?"  
  
"Nein, nein, es geht schon, danke. Ich war selbst nicht ganz da..." Valenya nahm die Hand weg und lächelte. Legolas fühlte sich auf einmal ganz seltsam...wie sie ihn anlächelte...er musste einfach zurück lächeln...  
  
"Na dann...werde ich mal gehen..." sagte Valenya langsam.  
  
"Ja... ich hoffe, wir werden und wieder sehen. Irgendwann einmal..."  
  
"Bestimmt. Ich...kann dich ja besuchen kommen, oder mein Vater verstößt mich, dann komme ich in den Düsterwald." Jetzt lächelte sie schon wieder so...  
  
"Das wird er schon nicht tun. Er liebt dich doch...ich bin sicher, er sieht, dass du bestimmt nur gutes wolltest ..." Valenya unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn schnell umarmte. "Ich danke dir, Legolas. Und ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns wieder sehen."  
  
Legolas zögerte innerlich, sie gehen zu lassen...Ihr Haar roch ganz entfernt nach Blumen...  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"J-ja? Oh...ja, ich fühle irgendwie, dass dies nicht unser letztes Treffen war. Nun schlaf gut, und hab eine gute Heimreise." Der Elb ließ sie los.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und entgegnete: "Ich wünsche dir und deinen Gefährten alles Gute auf eurem weiteren Weg. Kommt gesund wieder zurück von eurer Reise..."  
  
Sie neigte den Kopf leicht und wollte sich langsam umdrehen. Legolas sprach leise die höflichen Abschiedsworte, die so üblich waren: "Namarie Valenya, Tochter des Tarenon."  
  
Sie entgegnete ihm in der gleichen Art: "Namarie, Legolas Thranduilion" Dann drehte sie sich ganz um und verschwand hinter einer Biegung im Gang.  
  
Legolas drehte sich auch in die Richtung seines Zimmers und ging langsam los. Er sah nicht, wie Valenya sich umdrehte, zögernd wieder ein Stück näher kam und ihm nachlächelte. 


	4. Kapitel 3

KAPITEL 3  
  
Minas Tirith, Gondor  
  
Anfang des Vierten Zeitalters, zweiter Tag nach der Krönung des neuen Königs  
  
Auf den Straßen der Stadt herrschte trotz der frühen Stunde schon reges Treiben. Zahlreiche Gaukler und Verkäufer liefen herum, zeigten oder übten Kunststückchen oder bauten ihre Stände wieder auf. Auch Legolas und Gimli waren, wie konnte es auch anders sein, schon auf den Beinen. Sie schlenderten ziellos durch die Gassen und schaute den Leuten zu, die ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Gimli gähnte vor sich hin. Es war verständlich, dass er müde war, denn sie hatten in der Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, weil man bis spät nach Mitternacht gefeiert hatte.  
  
"Gimli, du bist doch wohl nicht mehr müde" ,stichelte Legolas, "Du hast doch geschlafen wie ein Brett! Und dein Geschnarche habe ich bis in mein Zimmer gehört."  
  
"Erstens habe ich zwar geschlafen, aber nur...wenige Stunden. Und Zweitens schnarche ich nicht. Selbst wenn es so wäre, dann so leise, dass selbst ein Elb es nicht hören würde. Und jetzt lass mich..."  
  
Gimli war immer etwas morgenmuffig, vor allem wenn er nicht geschlafen hatte. Legolas wusste das, und es gelang ihm immer wieder, Gimli dazu zu bringen, dass es sich noch mehr ärgerte.  
  
Dem Zwerg fiel auf, dass er besser nichts gesagt hätte, denn das war genau das, was dieser verflixte Elb ja beabsichtigt hatte...Elben waren schon schlimm genug, wenn er sie nicht kannte und sie nur herumstolzieren sah, aber dieser hier...aber alles in allem konnte er Legolas ja gut leiden. Eigentlich. Gimli wurde aus seinen müden Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas ihn an der Schulter festhielt.  
  
"Gimli!! Schläfst du? Wir wollten hier entlang!"  
  
Der Elb drehte Gimli herum und deutete auf die große Freitreppe, die an der Seite des Palastes zu einem großen Balkon führte. Eigentlich war es schon mehr ein kleiner Park, den man dort gebaut hatte. Dort wuchs der Silberne Baum und es gab mehrere Brunnenanlagen. Man konnte bei schönem Wetter, so wie heute, sogar das Schattengebirge sehen. Die beiden gingen zur Treppe und begannen hinaufzusteigen. Legolas schritt leichtfüßig voran, aber Gimli tappte lustlos hinter ihm her ("Zu dieser Zeit auch noch Treppen steigen...und dann auch noch so viele...").  
  
Als sie oben ankamen, Legolas mit einigem Vorsprung, Gimli schnaufend und ächzend, und an der Mauer am Rande des Dachgarten standen, meinte dann auch Gimli etwas widerstrebend, dass es hier wirklich eine schöne Aussicht sei. Der Waldelb stimmte lächelnd zu. Er holte tief Luft und schaute über die weiten Ebenen zu den grauen Bergen, die im Morgendunst noch nicht richtig zu sehen waren. Aber man konnte sie förmlich spüren; obwohl keine Gefahr mehr von der anderen Seite drohte, schien doch irgendeine dunkle Macht von diesen Bergen auszugehen.  
  
"O-Oh...das ist...ziemlich...hoch..." Legolas wandte seinen Blick von den dunklen Schemen ab und Gimli zu, der über die Brüstung nach unten spähte. Der Zwerg hatte sich am Rand festgeklammert und stand auf den Zehenspitzen, damit er etwas sehen konnte. Legolas lächelte und sah auch nach unten. Von hier oben sah man anstatt der Leute nur viele kleine bunte Punkte, die sich bewegten. Das heißt, für Gimli sahen sie wie Punkte aus. Legolas konnte mit seinen Augen weitaus besser sehen. "Ich glaube das war nicht so gut..." ,sagte Gimli mit heiserer Stimme und trat zwei Schritte zurück. "Oooh...hilf mir..." Der Zwerg wurde ziemlich schnell ziemlich grün im Gesicht.  
  
Legolas unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Gimli Höhenangst hatte, aber gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er stützte ihn im Rücken und führte ihn zu einer Bank. Gimli setzte sich ächzend.  
  
"Ich schwöre dir, ich setze nie wieder einen Fuß auf diesen Balkon, wenn ich hier leben wieder runter bin."  
  
"Jaja, das sagst du immer, aber lassen kannst du es doch nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht die Schuld gibst." Legolas setzte sich neben seinen Freund und ließ den Blick über die verschiedenen Blumenbeete wandern.  
  
"Das wollte ich gerade sagen! Du bist ja auch schuld, schließlich hast du mich hier hoch geschleppt! Ich glaube ich werde schlafen gehen...einfach zu viel Stress für mich mit dir."  
  
Gimli erhob sich schwankend. Der Elb seufzte und bot ihm seine Hilfe an, die der Zwerg aber ablehnte. "Ich bin alt genug, allein zu gehen. Und ich nehme die Innentreppe."  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du gehen kannst?" Legolas verstummte gleich, als Gimli ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich komme dich zum Mittagessen rufen, wenn du willst. Ich bleibe noch hier."  
  
Gimli machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu antworten, sondern ging zur Tür am anderen Ende des "Parks", die nach drinnen führte.  
  
Legolas sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. In manchen Augenblicken war er froh, wenn Gimli bei ihm war, aber morgens war er immer ganz schlecht gelaunt. Dann fasste er schon die kleinste Kleinigkeit falsch auf. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er sich erst mal schlafen legte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörte er eine Stimmen, von der er lange geglaubt hatte, er würde sie nie wieder hören: Es war die Stimme seiner Schwester! Legolas setzte sich schnell auf und sah sich um. Als er sie nirgends entdeckte, stand er auf und lief suchend umher.  
  
"...noch nie gewesen? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Das war Lucille, die Dienerin ihrer Schwester. Legolas wandte sich nach links und sah die beiden an der Brüstung stehen und hinunterblicken.  
  
Legolas lächelte. "Alæ, Schwesterlein!" ,rief er ihnen entgegen und schritt schnell auf sie zu.  
  
Finariel drehte sich erstaunt um, und als sie ihren Bruder erkannte, lief sie freudig auf ihn zu. "Legolas! Wie bin ich froh, dich wieder zu sehen! Du warst so lange fort..."  
  
Sie kam bei ihm an, und er umarmte sie glücklich. Er hatte sie ja auch alle vermisst und war froh, sie wohlbehalten hier zu treffen.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen? Und was macht ihr hier? Geht es euch gut?" die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Legolas heraus.  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe. Vater und Mutter sind bei dem König, und Erelas und Dorolas laufen irgendwo herum. Wir haben eine Einladung von Aragorn bekommen, aber wir konnten nicht rechtzeitig zur Krönungszeremonie kommen, weil...ach, das erklärt dir besser Vater. Uns geht es allen gut. Wir haben dich schon gesucht! Wir sind nämlich gestern schon angekommen. Hat man dir denn nicht davon berichtet?"  
  
"Nein...ach, ich denke, es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis Aragorn hier alles unter Kontrolle hat. Was soll Vater mir erklären? Kannst du das nicht? Was hat sich denn Neues getan in unserer Heimat? Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich wieder unter vertrauten Bäumen laufen und vertraute Wege gehen kann..."  
  
"Eigentlich hat sich nicht vieles verändert..." Legolas' Schwester dachte kurz nach. "Und Vater spricht darüber besser mit dir, weil ich auch nicht alles weiß, worum es geht. Wir können ihn ja suchen gehen!"  
  
Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und sie gingen in den Palast hinein.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten sie ihre Eltern gefunden und Legolas wurde herzlich begrüßt. Schließlich gingen sie alle in die Gemächer, die Legolas während seines Aufenthaltes in Gondor bewohnte. Sie bestanden aus einem Schlafzimmer mit einem großen, bequemen Bett und einem Schrank, in dem man fast wohnen konnte, einem Badezimmer und einem Arbeitszimmer mit unzähligen Büchern über unterschiedliche Völker Mittelerdes. In diesem Zimmer gab es auch ein großes Sofa und gemütliche Sessel, und dort saß nun die Königsfamilie aus dem Düsterwald, Dorolas und Erelas eingeschlossen, die bald dazugestoßen waren. Legolas erzählte erst mal von den Erlebnissen mit seinen Gefährten. Vor allem seine Eltern waren erstaunt, dass er Freundschaft mit einem Zwerg geschlossen hatte, wo doch zwischen Elben und Zwergen kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis bestand. Aber Legolas erklärte, dass Gimli nicht ganz so starrköpfig sei als andere Zwerge, mit denen er bisher Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Als er von ihrem Wettbewerb auf Helms Klamm erzählte, bei dem es darum ging, wer die meisten Orks erlegte, lachten seine Geschwister, und sogar sein Vater musste schmunzeln.  
  
Sie merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, und irgendwann hörte man draußen auf dem Flur eine mürrische Stimme näher kommen. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, und ein schlecht gelaunter Gimli stand blinzelnd im Zimmer.  
  
"Ah, seht, das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn! Komm her, Freund!", sagte Legolas lächelnd zu Gimli.  
  
Der Zwerg schaute nur verdutzt in die Runde, dann, sich an seine guten Manieren erinnernd, verbeugte er sich vor den Elben. Er sprach mit gesenktem Kopf: "Verzeiht, meine Hoheit, aber ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, Sie alle hier zu treffen...Sie sind doch Legolas' Familie, oder?" vergewisserte er sich schnell.  
  
Thranduil erhob sich und ging auf den Zwerg zu. Dieser vermied es, dem Elbenkönig in die Augen zu blicken und brummelte.  
  
Thranduil lächelte den Zwerg an: "Ihr braucht euch nicht zu scheuen, mich anzusehen. Es freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Herr Gimli. Setzt Euch doch zu uns!"  
  
Gimli hob den Kopf . "Öhm...eigentlich...versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich wollte Legolas rufen. Es ist schon weit nach Mittag, und er wollte mich we...rufen, um zum Essen zu gehen."  
  
Der König warf seinem Sohn einen schnellen Blick zu, dann sagte er zu Gimli: "Ihr habt wohl recht, wir haben nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Wir werden bald etwas essen gehen, leistet uns doch Gesellschaft!"  
  
Doch der Zwerg lehnte ab. "Ich...danke, das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, aber ich...zöge es vor, lieber jetzt etwas zu essen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es später noch genug gibt..." ,fügte er fast geflüstert hinzu und wich in Richtung Tür zurück.  
  
"Dann wünschen wir Euch einen guten Appetit, vielleicht sehen wir uns später wieder."  
  
"Danke, Ihr seid wirklich sehr freundlich, Majestät." Damit ging Gimli hinaus und schloss die Tür.  
  
Erelas sagte zu Legolas: "Er ist ein wenig schüchtern, dein Zwerg, was?" ,und brach in Lachen aus.  
  
Legolas grinste. "Das ist nur, wenn er niemanden kennt. Sonst ist er ganz anders, glaubt mir. Ich denke, wir sollten auch etwas essen gehen. Ich habe schon Hunger, muss ich sagen..."  
  
Die Elben erhoben sich, und Legolas wollte schon hinaus gehen, aber sein Vater hielt ich zurück. Er sagte zu den anderen, sie sollten schon einmal vor gehen, sie beide müssten noch etwas bereden. Er wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau, woraufhin diese mit leicht gesenktem Kopf vor ging.  
  
Als alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten, herrschte zunächst erst einmal unbehagliches Schweigen. Dann begann Thranduil.  
  
"Mein Sohn, ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir bereden. Am besten wir setzen uns wieder, es wir etwas länger dauern."  
  
Sie setzten sich, und Thranduil sprach nach einem kleinen Seufzer weiter.  
  
"Es bringt wohl nichts, weiter um den heißen Brei herumzureden, deshalb komme ich gleich auf den Punkt. Aber ich bitte dich, höre mich zuerst an, bevor du irgendwelche Einwände sagen willst."  
  
Legolas fühlte sich gar nicht gut, wenn sein Vater so sprach, verhieß das gar nichts gutes. "Es geht darum, dass deine Mutter und ich uns entschlossen haben, Mittelerde bald mit dem Schiff zu verlassen."  
  
WAS?? Aber das...ihr könnt doch nicht einfach...was soll ich denn dann machen?? Nein!"  
  
Legolas sprang auf. Er konnte das einfach nicht glauben! Aus welchem Grund haben sie sich nur dafür entschieden?  
  
"Legolas, bitte, bleib ruhig. Ich kann deine Reaktion verstehen, aber es ist jetzt nötig, dass du Ruhe bewahrst und mir weiter zuhörst. Wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, weil wir nun schon fast viertausend Jahre hier leben und es ist...wie soll ich es dir erklären...es ist einfach nicht mehr so, wie es früher war. Ich will dir auf gar keinen Fall wehtun, auch deinen Geschwistern nicht, das liegt uns ferner als alles andere. Aber wir denken auch, dass Düsterwald in deinen Händen gut aufgehoben sein wird. Wir vertrauen dir, und bitte vertrau du uns, zumindest in der jetzigen Angelegenheit."  
  
Der Prinz blickte seinen Vater mit unbewegter Miene an. Man sah es Thranduil zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht an, aber er war wirklich müde. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Er hatte schon viel Leid und Trauer gesehen und ertragen müssen, in den langen Jahren, die er nun schon hier verweilte. Man sah es in seinen Augen. Sie hatten diesen wissenden Ausdruck...aber trotz allem strahlte der Elb solch eine Wärme und Weisheit aus, und Legolas konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, ohne ihn und seine Mutter weiter zu leben.  
  
"Wissen...wissen es die anderen schon? Die Zwillinge und Dorolas meine ich..." Legolas sprach stockend. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, was seine Eltern vor hatten.  
  
"Ich denke, Finn ahnt etwas, aber gesagt habe ich es ihnen noch nicht...Bitte, versuch uns zu verstehen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber Düsterwald braucht dich. Und deine Geschwister auch."  
  
"Ja...ich weiß. Aber es ist so schwer...ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! All die Jahre die ich mit euch verbracht habe...alles das soll zu Ende sein?" Er drehte sich abrupt um uns starrte aus dem Fenster. Sein Vater kam langsam zu ihm, aber Legolas blockte ab.  
  
"Nein. Es...bitte geh. Ich muss jetzt allein sein."  
  
"Legolas, ich..."  
  
"Vater, bitte! Lass mich..."  
  
Der Elbenkönig sah traurig zu seinem Sohn, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging hinaus.  
  
Legolas stand noch eine Zeit lang am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Er nahm jedoch gar nicht wahr, was er sah, denn er war zu tief in Gedanken versunken. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte Düsterwald nicht führen, er war dazu nicht bereit, er...  
  
Ich muss jetzt stark sein, ich bin schon mit so vielem fertig geworden und ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe..., sagte er sich schließlich, um sich Mut zu machen.  
  
Er drehte sich ins Zimmer. Aber...er musste hier raus, es kam ihm vor, als ob er keine Luft mehr bekäme. Das Zimmer schien immer kleiner zu werden... schnellen Schrittes war er an der Tür und ging in Richtung Hof.  
  
Er rannte fast und achtete nicht darauf, wer ihm entgegen kam. Schließlich kam er nach draußen. Er musste jetzt zuerst seine Gedanken sammeln, und das gelang ihm am besten im Wald. Das einzige Problem war, dass es hier keinen Wald gab...Doch, natürlich gab es Wald, ein Stück nördlich der Stadt, sie waren doch durchgeritten...  
  
Entschlossen lief er zum Stall und ging zu seinem Pferd Arod. Er flüsterte ihm elbische Worte zu und öffnete die Stalltür. Dann ging er hinaus und Arod folgte ihm. Draußen sprang Legolas auf, und ritt schnell, ohne Sattel und Zaum, die abschüssige Straße hinunter, die aus der Stadt hinausführte.  
  
Im Wald war es schattig und kühl. Legolas saß an einen Baum gelehnt da und dachte an gar nichts. Für einen Menschen mag es ungewöhnlich klingen, an gar nichts zu denken, aber Elben sind dazu wohl in der Lage. Der Elb saß still, die Augen geschlossen und hörte dem Rauschen der Blätter zu. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, egal was auf ihn zu käme. Sein Vater hatte es schließlich auch geschafft, Düsterwald zu einem blühenden Königreich zu machen. Und für ihn war es gewiss nicht leichter gewesen, denn zu dieser Zeit war Mittelerde nicht so gewesen, wie es jetzt war. Legolas stand seufzend auf. Es war spät geworden und er sollte besser zur Stadt zurück reiten. Er pfiff leise, und Arod kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor.  
  
Der Hengst suchte sich geschickt seinen Weg aus dem Wald heraus, und als sie auf offenem Gelände waren, trieb Legolas ihn zu einem schnellen Galopp an. Als sie die Stadt erreicht hatten merkte man dem Pferd trotzdem kaum an, dass es fast die ganze Strecke galoppiert war. Legolas parierte ihn durch. Es war merklich dunkel geworden, die Bewohner der Stadt hatten die Staßenlampen angezündet und aus den Häusern drang Kerzenschein. Der Elbenprinz brachte sein Pferd in den Stall und versorgte es, dann entschloss er sich, noch kurz auf den großen Balkon zu gehen. Er hatte noch keinen Hunger, und nach einem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern oder Gimli war ihm auch nicht zumute.  
  
Im Osten sah man über den Bergen noch einen kleinen Schimmer der untergehenden Sonne. Das Gebirge war in blutroten Schimmer getaucht. Das war ein seltener Anblick, als ob die Berge ein riesiges Mahnmal für die vergangenen Tage wäre. Legolas stand, die Arme auf der Brüstung aufgestützt, allein im dunkler werdenden Abendlicht. So sah Valenya ihn wieder. Sie kam von der inneren Treppe auf den Balkon, und sie erkannte die Silhouette des Elben. Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung. Leise ging sie auf Legolas zu und stellte sich schweigend neben ihn. Der Elb schien tief in Gedanken versunken, denn er bemerkte sie nicht. Schließlich sprach sie ihn an. "Die Berge sehen unheimlich aus, findet Ihr nicht?"  
  
Von ihm kam zuerst nur ein leises "Mhmm.", dann drehte er sich schnell zu ihr um. "Valenya! Was machst du hier, wie lange stehst du schon da? Es tut mir leid, ich."  
  
"Ist schon gut, du brauchst nicht so viel zu reden.", sagte sie lächelnd. Dann umarmte sie ihn.  
  
Sie roch wieder nach Blüten, und wieder wollte er sie innerlich nicht loslassen. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Legolas?"  
  
"Ganz gut, danke, und dir? Wie ich sehe hat dein Vater dich am Leben gelassen."  
  
"Ja, er hat ganz anders reagiert, als ich erwartet hatte." Die Erinnerung an ihre Heimkehr aus Rohan stand ihr noch immer vor Augen. "Er war sehr besorgt, weil er nicht wusste, wo ich steckte. Als ich heimkam, war er so froh wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Seine Ansichten haben sich zum Teil auch geändert." Wenn auch nicht ganz, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Jeder Vater wäre nach so etwas stolz auf seine Tochter." Legolas betrachtete sie. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten förmlich, aber doch war es ihm, als ob sie irgendetwas bedrücke. Sie trug ein zart lavendelfarbenes Kleid mit kunstvoller Blütenstickerei und ihre hellen Haare waren von den Schläfen an nach hinten geflochten.  
  
"Ich muss dich ja nicht fragen, ob ihr Erfolg hattet bei eurer Aufgabe. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mir erzählen, was dich bedrückt.", sagte sie ernst. Sie hatte also seine Sorgen bemerkt.  
  
"Also.wie wäre es, wenn du mich jetzt zum Essen begleitest, dann erzähle ich es dir." Es würde ihm wahrscheinlich gut tun, mit ihr darüber zu reden.  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
So, ich hab mal ein bisschen weiter geschrieben. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird's noch ein wenig dauern, weil meine Diskette sich selbst zerstört hat und klein-Val so schlau war und die Geschichte nirgendwo sonst gespeichert hat. Ich habe dazugelernt.  
  
Danke für das Review, Leyla. Hat mich gefreut ^-^  
  
@suzy sorry dass ich deine noch nicht weiter gelesen hab, tut mir echt leid *schäm* 


End file.
